The present invention relates to an injection site guide assembly that aids the user in dispensing medication from a syringe or the like. The syringe may be used in conjunction with wipes, swabs or the like, all of which may be disposable.
There is an increasing amount of people both in and outside of the United States that have diabetes or other illness for which daily injections of insulin or other medication is required. The inventor has found that when a person has to administer injections daily that unless a system is implemented that aids the user in varying the injection site daily, the person can easily forget which site on his or her body was used last. Site rotation is important to prevent one or more locations to become the prime areas of usage because of habit, convenience or location. The overuse of a particular site can cause tenderness as well as other possible medical problems.
The inventor has found that in addition to guiding the user as to the body site of use, it is most important to be able to store for easy dispensing a supply of syringes for one or more weeks at a time. To protect the diabetic or user as to proper rotation of the body injection sites, the inventor has found that an assembly of the present invention will substantially aid the user in this respect.
Although the invention will be particularly discussed as to use for a diabetic and the medication being insulin, it will be appreciated that it may be used by any person required to administer themselves or have administered to them by injection medication for any disease, syndrome or for other reason. In addition although the invention is illustrated for daily use it is also not to be limited to that singly, but any schedule which may be twice daily, etc.